Amigas y Rivales
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: Vivo soñando alcanzar Aquella luz brillando en mi lugar, La lucha eterna por triunfar, Niña o mujer buscando la verdad, Mundos distintos tan extraños de imaginar, Que los caminos algún día se tuvieran que encontrar, Por amor amigas y rivales…secuela de "Almathea, regresa el ultimo unicornio"
1. Chapter 1

**Amigas y rivales: una pequeña historia que me llego dela nada, espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviewns**

* * *

La mañana había llegado con la siempre sonrisa de la princesa Celestia que después de levantar al sol, paseaba por los jardines del palacio saludando a todos los que por ahí pasaban, algunas veces también acompañada por Cazador su ahora esposo, siempre hablando sobre como criarían a su primer hijo, pero ese día Cazador no estaba con ella

-buenos días princesa –exclamo un jardinero amablemente, ella se detuvo saludándolo cordialmente –princesa Celestia si no fuera mucha molestia, me permitiría darle esto –levanto una pequeña flor blanca –es para usted

-le agradezco por tan hermoso gesto –respondió con ternura – gracias

-no, gracias a usted, y espero que vuestro vástago sean gentil y compasivo como usted –eso dejo a Celestia congelada –no se preocupe princesa, toda Equestria sabe de su estado y de que pronto seremos bendecidos con un heredero

-como lo supieron todos –recordó a cierta póny que lo grito con fuerza a la vez que bailaba como loca por todo la ciudad dando la noticia como si de un vocero fuera, sonrió riendo un poco –oh, sí, Pinkie pie estuvo gritándolo a los cuatro vientos,

-con su permiso princesa el deber me llama –dio una reverencia y se marchó silbando con alegría-oh, casi lo olvido, hace unos minutos vi pasar al rey acompañado por una de los unicornio gigantes que llegaron hace poco –Celestia solo lo miro irse sin más, apenas doblo la esquina, la princesa dio pies en polvorosa y corrió por todo el jardín en busca de su marido

-vaya la princesa si se cuida –dijo un guardia la ver como la princesa pasaba a todo galope frente a el –el ejercicio es bueno para alguien en su situación

-yo creo que está equivocado –Respondió el otro guardia –la princesa debería estar en reposo absoluto –los dos discutieron sin prestar más atención a la princesa, por llego a una parte alejada del jardín, parte que se conectaba con un bosque por una puerta de herrería bellamente decorada, por fin de detuvo cuando vio a Cazador a acompañado a la unicornio que reconoció la instante

-buenos días Amalthea –exclamo llegando con ellos –es un placer verte de nuevo, espero que tu estancia en Equestria sea de tu agrado

-muchas gracias majestad –respondió ella con su melódica voz –mis amigos y yo estamos bastante cómodos, aunque aún no confiamos en ir a los pueblos, sobre todo con humanos ahí –Celestia se rio un poco recordando al reacción de muchos ponys poco después de que los humano se asentaron en las ciudades de Equestria

-sí, algunos ponys nos siguen viendo como invasores o monstruos, pero no puedo culparlos nuestros hábitos alimenticios son bien sabidos ya –exclamo Cazador, mirando la patio, sin que este se diera cuenta Celestia se le acerco más a Amalthea

-Amalthea me gustaría que nos acompañaras a comer –dijo ella algo sobreprotectora –estoy segura que mi esposo no le importara –Amalthea dio un paso hacia Cazador

-muchas gracias princesa, pero ciertas cosas que hacer –Dijo despidiéndose de la princesa con una reverencia –y a ti Cazador –sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla derecha –mi héroe –se di la media vuelta y se retiró al través de bosque

-se puede saber que hacían tan lejos del palacio –dijo Celestia con el ceño fruncido –la hubiera invitado a comer con nosotros…héroe –Cazador se volteo sorprendido

-Celi, ¿acaso estas celosa? –sonrió ante su pareja que se ruborizo –nunca pensé que fueras así –la princesa solo lo miro con desaprobación

-no soy celosa, solo te pregunto ¿por qué se ven en un lugar tan alejado del palacio?

-disculpa, ella un no confía en los humanos de aquí, así que este era el único sitio que se me ocurrió para invitarla al festejo que tendremos en unos días en el palacio –respondió Cazador contenido una vele risotada, mas al darse vuelta Celestia veía al bosque con desconfianza levantado un aura algo siniestra –¿mi amor?

-Cazador yo confió en ti, pero si esa Unicornio se atreve a propasarse contigo…no sé qué sería capaz de hacerle –con ellos se dio la vuelta retirándose del lugar –te espero en el comedor, con su magia cerró la puerta del jardín

-M como te extraño –dijo solo para seguir a su esposa por los rosales

* * *

**Esta historia constara de solo 3 o cuatro capítulos…espero **

**p.d. esta historia no tiene relación alguna con "El efecto némesis » by JohnnyElRed" ya que considero que han pasado por mucho como para darles más problemas, así que solo me iré a los problemas románticos ya no de acción, deséenme suerte. .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, es un poco más corto de lo que tenía pensado pero pronto no tendré mucho tiempo para seguirla, por ello he decidido subirla así,**

* * *

-¿para qué crees que nos haya llamado la princesa? –dijo Applejack mientras caminaban a través de los pasillos del palacio con rumbo al salón del trono

-no lo sé, solo espero que no sea nada de qué preocuparnos –contesto Twilight algo apresurada –lástima que Spike se quedara en ponyville

-no lo culpes –respondió Rainbow dash –después de todo le prometió a las Cutie Mark Crusaders a limpiar de desastre que hicieron en la biblioteca esto último dijo con una leve risotada lo cual disgusto un poco a Twilight – ¿Qué? No puedes negar que fue gracioso

-yo no opino lo mismo –respondió con indignación –sobre todo cuando arruinaron le libro que estaba escribiendo sobre los humanos –pero todas suspiraron ya cansadas

-cada día dices que haces grandes avances con eso, pero la gran mayoría de los libros que han publicado sobre ellos, ellos mismos nos los dieron –exclamo Applejack

-si… –dijo Fluttershy asustada –sobre todo sus….hábitos…alimenticios

-oh, vamos, no son tan malos, además les recuerdo que nos dijeron que no comen ponys –dijo Rarity –y que todos ellos son vegetarianos

-de hecho hay mucho que no sabemos, pero para ello he estado haciendo las fiestas de bienvenida de toda la semana –dijo Pinkie pie algo impulsiva – ya saben las que la alcaldesa me pidió que dejara de hacerlas tan seguido, aun no puedo creer que me lo dijera

-no la puedes culpar querida, un maratón de fiestas Pinkie pie de 7 días, ni tú las aguantas Pinkie –la susodicha asintió,

-el que seamos alicornios como la princesa no significa que no nos cansemos – por fin todas entraron en el salón del trono cuyas puertas se cerraron abruptamente detrás de ellas, todas avanzaron para no encontrar a nadie en el trono sin embargo a un lado de él estaba un Alicornio negro, de crin también negra, con rayas blancas, las seis se inclinaron

-por favor no hagan eso –dijo el Alicornio –somos amigos, recuerdan

-lo siento Cazador –dijo Rarity pero ahora usted es nuestro rey, por lo tanto debemos tratarlo como tal

-eso es en público, aquí solo estamos ustedes y yo,

-perdona la indiscreción Cazador pero la princesa Celestia nos mandó llamar

-de hecho fui yo, la necesitaba urgentemente, peor no quería que nadie lo supiera, y si las hubiera mandado en mi nombre alguien hubiera dicho algo

-bueno para que nos mandaste llamar, si no te das cuenta algunas tenemos cosas importantes que planear –dijo Rarity

-Rarity…yo pienso que los desfiles de modas que tienes no son tan importantes –dijo Applejack –que el ahora rey de Equestria

-lo siento

-no importa –respondió caminando hacia ellas –chicas las llame porque tengo una gran misino para ustedes, las requiero para organizar una fiesta que estamos organizando para asegurarles a los alcaldes de los poblados que los humanos no somos algo de qué preocuparse

-pero pensé…

-sí, ya lo sé, ya no soy humano, pero…aun no me acostumbro –todas asintieron –ahora a lo importante, además de eso, también planeo usar el festejo para atraer a Amalthea y a los suyos, y vea que no tiene por qué tenemos miedo

-por ello me pediste que la fuera a buscar –dijo Fluttershy –cuando la conocí poco después de que llego me pareció muy asustada y confundida, pero no tardamos en tenernos confianza

-pero ese no es el problema –exclamó algo nervioso –el problema es que Celestia parece estar celosa de Amalthea –todas lo miraron con algo de intriga –el problema es que ella esta agradecida conmigo por salvarla, y temo que eso a Celestia no la haga sentirse tranquila

-bueno eso es verdad, recuerdo que la princesa era muy sobre protectora conmigo –dijo Twilight –y muchas veces casi le alzaba la voz a quien quisiera molestarme –todas la miraron con nerviosismo

-por ello les pido también que durante la velada, mantengan a Celestia y Amalthea alejadas una de la otra –casi les suplicaba –no quiero que pase en su estado, sobre todo ya que en su condición, las hormonas….bueno ellas es algo esporádica, no quiero que algo pase y lo malinterprete…y algo me pase

-te ayudaremos –dijo Applejack – ¿verdad chicas?-las delas asintieron emocionadas –¿por cierto que se festeja?

-mi cumpleaños –dijo Luna entrando al salón por una ventana, no tardo para que pinkie pie le diera su felicitación a su manera

-¡felicidades Princesa Luna –de quien sabe dónde saco su carretilla de fiestas que con gran orgullo activo –¡feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz, feliz, que te llenen de alegrías y felicidades, feliz, feliz, feliz cumpleaños –todo alrededor de la princesa luna se llenó de serpentinas, confeti y Pinkie sacaba un pastel con varias velitas –oh, casi lo olvido, princesa ¿Cuántos años cumple? Así sabre cuántas velitas poner –saco una bolsa repleta de velas lista a colocar las que hicieran falta

-¡pinkie, jamás se le pregunta a una dama por su edad –dijo Rarity indignada –perdónela princesa

-no se preocupen, además la fiesta será en tres semanas –Exclamo con calma al instante pinkie guardo su pastel –así que esperaba que usted Twiklight Sparkle ayude a mi hermana a organizarla,

-sera un placer princesa –se inclinó frente a la princesa de la noche

-Applejack tú te encargaras de la comida –continuo Cazador – Pinkie pie y Fluttershy de la decoración y entretenimiento

-he escuchado que tu coro de aves es el más hermoso que se podría escuchar –la tímida Fluttershy se enorgulleció –y por ello me gustaría que tocaran en mi fiesta

-y rainbow tú te encargaras de hacer tu famoso Sonic Rainbow, cuando la luna este en lo más alto formando un arcoíris sobre la luna –la susodicha se lanzó al aire entusiasmada –Y finalmente Rarity

-su su excelencia –dijo inclinándose, eso incomodo un poco a Cazador que se avergonzó –bueno…le dije a Amalthea que tenía que ir vestida, y ella se rio, por ello la envíe contigo,

-y también esperaba que usted pudiera hacerme un vestido para tan bella ocasión –Luna vio como la Alicornio de Rarity Se desmayaba cayendo sobre un diván que pinkie pie saco de quien sabe dónde – ¿estará bien?

-no se preocupe princesa, ya se le pasara –con ello la reunión termino

* * *

-buenos días –dijo una dulce voz entrando nerviosamente a la boutique de Rarity –creo que no hay nadie

-claro que hay alguien – dijo Rarity bajando la escalera –oh, tú debes ser Almathea –dijo la pony al ver ala unicornio –pero que hermosa es usted, pase por favor que tenemos mucho que hacer para que se vea radiante en la fiesta –la metió sorpresivamente y con su cinta métrica comenzó a tomar medidas –tal parece que tendré que usar mucha tela por fortuna el tomo que mejor le podría quedar lo tengo de sobra

-señorita….rarity ¿verdad? –La Alicornio asintió –en verdad le agradezco lo que está haciendo, pero no estoy muy acostumbra da usar esas cosas,

-oh no se preocupe, ni siquiera la notara –Tomo las mediadas –y dígame como ve Equestria

-es hermosa, tiene tanta suerte de poder vivir aquí, aunque…aun no me acostumbro a que los humano convivan con nosotros

-no es la única que lo piensa, pero espero que pronto vea que ellos no son tan peligrosos como aparentan –tomo un rollo de tela azulada y con su magia la comenzó a cortar y doblar –para mañana estará listo, le aseguro que muchos sementales estarán cortejándola

-yo solo espero que mi héroe este ahí para poder agradecerle como se debe –dijo con una sonrisa, Rarity detuvo su trabajo por un momento –según entiendo, iré a ese evento junto con ustedes –Rarity asintió

-solo seremos usted, Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, y yo, ya que las demás se tienen que acomodar todos los preparativos –un rato más tarde las dos se despidieron, viendo como Almathea aprovechaba para pasear por el pueblo

* * *

**Con esta historia les informó que no estaré por un tiempo y que posiblemente no pueda subir capítulos e ninguna de mis historia actuales en mucho tiempo, ya que tengo una boda a la que asistir, de antemano les agradezco su comprensión y gracias por leer este relato...agradezco no ser el novio **


	3. Chapter 3

**no espere un nuevo capitulo hasta dentro de mucho, tengo muchas cosas que pensar**

* * *

-oh querida te vez divina –exclamo Rarity al ver ya a Almathea con el vestido puesto –siempre supe que este estilo era lo tuyo –la unicornio dio vueltas alrededor de la yegua con escrutinio a la vez que con alfileres e hilo acomodaba los pliegues del vestido –solo un pequeño retoque más…¡y listo! –le quito el vestido para sorpresa de Amalthea

-pensé que ya estaba lista

-oh, pero querida, todavía falta lavarla y pulir los detalles –respondió levitando el vestido a una canasta –estará listo para la fiesta, y te aseguro que fascinaras, quien sabe tal vez tengas suerte y conozcas a un noble caballero

-¿caballero? –Exclamo algo sonrojada –caso esta celebración es para encontrar pareja

-claro que no, solo es un evento social, pero no negare que muchas ponys como yo soñábamos encontrar a nuestro príncipe azul entre los sementales de las fiestas de sociedad

-es que todo esto me es tan nuevo para mí –miro a su alrededor contemplando todo el espacio de la boutique –y usted ¿así encontró a su caballero? –Rarity se ruborizo negando a las vez que contemplaba el techo nostálgica

-Almathea, esa es una historia muy graciosa si la pones en retrospectiva, todo empezó un día que…. –así ella el conto todo lo que vivió, acompaño su relato con té y bocadillos –y así fue como terminaron todos ellos aquí…

-vaya historia –respondió –tratando de comer un pastelillo con su boca –discúlpeme por favor,

-no se preocupe por ello, pero es mejor que al menos le enseña algo de magia

-nosotros tenemos magia pero no sabemos como canalizarla como ustedes, de hecho no sé si somos capaces de hacerlo –Rarity se levantó y con tintineo de su cuerno, y al instante los platos fueron recogidos

-no perdemos nada con intentarlo –as ipso todo el día, al final del mismo Tanto Rarity como Almathea estaban exhaustas –creo que tienes razón, como me gustaría que Twilight estuviera aquí

-también yo –dijo una voz sorpresivamente desde la cocina –llegue hace más de una hora y como e vi ocupada decidí prepararme algo –Harmony salió de la cocina con un plato con ensalada, pero no una normal, sino una con pedazos grandes y deformes de quien sabe que frutas

-mi amor ¿qué hiciste? Se ve bastante…decente –levito el plato con sumo cuidado solo para reírse un poco –perdóname, estábamos practicando algo de magia –se giró para ver como Almathea instintivamente miraba la puerta lista a correr – ¿pasa algo?

-creo que sigues sin acostumbrarte a los humanos –exclamo el caballero –por cierto Spike recibió esto –extendió su mano dándole una carta –parece que la princesa Celestia nos mandara un transporte

-una carrosa? Entonces debo preparar nuestras cosas ¿Cuándo llega?

-en una hora

-¡una hora! –Almathea retrocedió al escuchar a la pony dar tan tremendo grito –¡o por Celestia, es muy poco tiempo , tengo que preparar los vestidos, y mis cosas, o sobre todo…

-lo siento Almathe –dijo Harmony frente a la gran unicornio –pero parece que Rarity estará muy ocupada

-no importa, de hecho em gusta pasear por el pueblo, tal vez vaya ese sitio a probar uno de los dulces que hay elaboran–se retiró viendo como Rariyt iba de un lugar a otro con telas, vestidos y accesorios varios

* * *

-que hermoso –dijo Almathea al contemplar desde la ventanilla del carruaje los extensos prados en los cuales corriera en la mañana –mira que cosa –a la distancia veía unos dirigibles aunque de gran envergadura, eran opacados por un enorme crucero Infinity que patrullaba un lado de ellos

-yo….no le veo la gran cosa – dijo Fluttershy que tras una pequeña sacudida se cubrió detrás de Rainbow dash –solo quiero llegar….rápido….por favor

-oh, ya Fluttershy, no todos los días viajamos con tanta elegancia,

-yo solo me pregunto ¿Por qué nos manda llamar tan repentinamente si la fiesta es mañana en la noche? –Harmony veía por la ventada de su lado acercarse a la bella ciudad de Canterlot

-no lo sé, pero debe ser algo importante –Rarity se acomodó al lado de su amado caballero suspirando –mi amor, no sabes cuánto deseo bailar contigo frente a todos los ponys, que vean el amor que nos profesamos –sonriendo le dio un beso en los labios, fastidiando a Rainbow dash y sonrojando a Fluttershy –Harmony, no puedo esperar el primer baile

-por favor, ya tendrán todo el baile para ustedes, así que por que no se guardan todas esas cursilerías para la fiesta

-vamos Rainbow, además supe que Burning Spades estará ayudándote con el espectáculo –eso sonrojo un poco a Rainbow comenzando una discusión, Fluttershy aprovecho para acercarse a Almathea que solo miraba el cielo soleado,

-ha…. Disculpa Almathea –exclamo con su dulce y tímida voz, la gran unicornio giro su cabeza para verla –ya tiene pensado que harás durante el baile –Almathea solo miró el firmamento con un leve sonrojo

-solo pienso conocer un poco más al héroe que nos ayudó a liberarnos del toro rojo –la pony Pegaso se puso nerviosa –sabes, pienso pedirle que me enseñe a bailar –Fluttershy quiso pegar un grito de sorpresa y pánico, mas con sus pesuñas se tapó la boca,

….

-espero que el viaje haya sido lo más placentero posible –dijo Celestia de pie frente al carruaje saludando a los presentes con su dulce sonrisa, mas dicha sonrisa se desvaneció cundo vio a Almathea salir con cuidado, y más al ver que algunos guardias se le quedaban viendo embobados la verla sacudirse la cabeza y sus cabellos bailando bellamente –señorita Almathea, es un placer volverla a ver

-es un honor princesa –se inclinó lo más que pudo, Celestia por un momento sonrió orgullosa –y también me alegra haber recibido tan gran invitación por parte del señor Cazador

-entonces….princesa ¿Cómo van los preparativos? –Dijo Fluttershy con nerviosismo -quisiera discutir con el príncipe Cazador sobre la música

-está en el salón con Pinkie…y Discord –todas se sorprendieron, excepto Almathea –si…Discord voluntariamente les está ayudando, y muy a mi pesar les estas saliendo bastante bien

-con su permiso –dijo la Pegaso corriendo hacia el interior del castillo, más se detuvo un momento –ah...disculpa Harmony ¿podrías acompañarme?…digo sino es mucha molestia –le caballero se marchó acompañándola, apenas entraron en el interior de edificio

-todos listos, solo falta el entretenimiento, con ellos deseo hablar con los organizadores –miro a Rainbow –por favor sígueme –en ello una mucama llego inclinándose frente a la princesa

-princesa, las habitaciones de las señoritas ya está lista,

-gracias, y si desea Rarity y Almathea pueden pasear por Canterlot

-le agradezco, solo le pido que le de mis agradecimientos a….su pareja por todo –dijo tiernamente –Celestia sonrió ya calmada…o seso fue hasta –y espero que me enseñe a bailar antes del baile –las dos salieron a las calles de ante una princesa que inmóvil solo miraba a Almathea, la mucama se le acerco a lo que respondió volviendo a la realidad

-¿princesa está usted bien?

-si no se preocupe –por un instante concentro energía en su cuerno apuntando al flanco de Almathea -tranquila Celestia, no hay por que perder la cabeza - mas olvido esa idea dándose la vuelta y caminado de regreso al castillo - Cazador nunca lo haría...¿verdad?


	4. Chapter 4

**Con ustedes este capítulo, espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews, perdone las faltas de ortofgrafia, lo realice algo presuroso**

* * *

-no…tal vez un poco más a la izquierda –dijo Discrod a la vez que Pinkie movía un grupo de globos –creo que un poco más a la derecha –lo movía casi en la orilla de las escalera –sí, ahí

-bien, parece que todo está listo para esta noche – Cazador miraba todo alrededor con entusiasmo, aplaudiendo con sus pesuñas –por fin algo que sale bein, sabes Discord, por un momento pensé que causarías algún problema y sabotearías esta fiesta con alguna de tus locuras, pero ahora veo que si mereces algo de confianza –alagado Discord lo miro con una sonrisa –lo que me hace pensar ¿Qué diablos vas a hacer?

-yo…ya no soy malo –dio una carita de cachorito regañado, que por desgracia no sirvió con Cazador pero si con Pinkie que efusivamente lo abrazo –oye dime ¿Por qué tu eres inmune a la mirada Cachorrito y a la de Fluttershy

-tu no deseas saberlo –contesto secamente, sorpresivamente Fluttershy se precipitó sobre el grupo con respirando con agitación –Fluttershy ¿paso algo? –fue tal la sorpresa que Pnikie cayo a una pila de globos sin colgar

-oh no, no, no, no….bueno si –respondió como siempre tímida –pasa que Amaltea …bueno ella….¿cómo te lo puedo decir

-solo dilo Fluttershy –exclamo Pinkie levantándose de un montón de globos –vamos, debe ser muy emocionante para que vinieras tal presurosamente –todos la miraron con intriga – ¿Qué? Se muchas palabras sofisticadas….gracias a Rarity

-bueno...es que…es Almathea….bueno ella te pedirá que el enseñes a bailar –los presentes quedaron showkeados –lo dijo frente a la princesa Celestia

-suertudo –exclamo Discord sacando una cámara con la que tomo una foto de la cara de Cazador, que no dejaba de tener una mirada de "soy pony muerto" o "dormiré en el sofá hasta fin de año" sudo nerviosismo

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –exclamo Fluttershy, ms Cazador viendo su fin observo como Harmony entrar, ahí se le prendió el foco, se lanzó hacia Harmony

-Harmony viejo amigo –el caballero sorprendido lo miro con intriga –tengo un favor que pedirte, si fueras tan amable –a la lejanía los tres espectadores solo observaban –tu como caballero sabes bailar los vals ¿serias tan amable de bailar con Amalthea durante fiesta?

- ¡¿Qué?! –Grito Harmony –no lo hare, simplemente no lo hare, lo que me estas pidiendome…no lo hare

-solo te estoy pidiendo que bailes con Amalthea durante la celebración –suplicando con sus pesuñas unidas –por favor, te lo suplico

-¿por qué no se lo pides a Pablo? –Respondió con disgusto –de seguro el si se ofrecería a algo tan como eso

-estás loco, no quiero morir, Applejack será muy dulce, pero cuando se enoja es una fuera incontrolable –sin que ninguno se diera cuenta una silueta empezó a envolver con su sombra a Fluttershy, que volteándose dio un gran grito

-¡Fluttershy! – gritaron los cuatro, más se quedaron paralizador cuando la pony corrió a abrazar a un enorme lobo blanco que se había colado en el castillo

-ah…Fluttershy…ah, creo que hablo por todos cuando pregunto ¿Quién es ese lobo?

-discúlpalos mi amor –esa simple oración los dejo con la boca abierta, sobre todo a Harmony –quiero presentarles a Guerrero Salvaje, he estado saliendo con él por un tiempo, y pensé presentárselo a todos en la fiesta –exclamo con completa inocencia

* * *

-hola Cazador –exclamo Amalthea detrás el Alicornio que con su magia y acompañado por luna y Celestia bajaba subía la luna –lamento interrumpirte, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor

-¿Qué clase de favor? –Celestia exclamo con algo de enojo – porque Cazador tiene muchas cosas que hacer….tiene….tiene….tiene que arreglarse, porque saldremos hoy a cenar

-pero hermana, no recuerdas que…–Celestia le dio un codazo a Luna para callarla –oh, pero claro, la has estado planeando por días –se giró a Cazador –era una sorpresa que te teníamos planeada, si, una sorpresa, muy sorpresiva verdad

-oh, solo te iba a pedir que me enseñaras a bailar – Cazador solo sonrió

-lamento que no pueda enseñarte, pero con gusto le pediré a…a….a Onix que te enseñe –Luna se hecho para tras al escuchar eso

-y yo le pedí a Harmony que te apoye con algunos pasos –Cazador apoyo a Celestia

-estoy segura que a Luna no importara prestarte a su esposo una noche, para que te enseñe a bailar –con decir eso tomo a Cazador de la pesuña y con entusiasmo lo jalo hacia la salida con una sonrisa viendo de reojo como la gran unicornio solo bajaba la cabeza decepcionada

* * *

-Celestia, en serio me tenías preparada una cena sorpresa en este restaurante –dijo Cazador entrando al local, acompañado por Celestia la cual solo se pegó a él con ternura

-¿por qué lo preguntas mi amor? –pregunto mientras una mesera sorprendida a extasiada los llevaba a una mesa del centro –solo deseo estar contigo una noche, ya sabes, cenamos, bailamos, tu y yo solos – eso ultimo lo dijo seductoramente, dejando a Cazador todo ruborizado, ambos se sentaron con delicadeza, y apuradamente la mesera les coloco los menús

-solo digo que...bueno…veo que nadie se esperaba que viniéramos –miro las mesas aledañas donde los ponys estaban en show –generalmente habría un montón de guardias cerca,

-les pedí que no nos acompañaran esta noche –con total calma dio una sonrisa a lo que el pony solo se le acerco y la beso en los labios, sin darse cuenta un paparazzi apareció entre las mesas, Cazador se dio cuenta sorprendido, mas Celestia solo lo beso con más intimidad, mirando al cámara, a lo lejos dos pares de ojos los vean con sarcasmo

-viste la intención de la princesa – exclamo un pony terrestre rojo, de crin blanca, de cutie mark de una pica envuelta en llamas, a un unicornio blanco de crin azul, de cutie mak de un escudo plateado con una estrella morada en el centro –de seguro mañana saldrá esa foto en todos los periódicos

-con algún título como "la cena romántica de los reyes" o algo así,

-no pensé que fuera tan desconfiada y temerosa ¿Cómo si esa unicornio fuera a robarle a su amado esposo?

-no la culpes Burning Spades, desde que Almathea apareció no es la única –dijo Shining Armor a la vez que tomaba una jarra de sidra de manzana – no la puedo culpar

-sí, la señorita Almathea es hermosa, pero no le digas a Rainbow que dije eso –es escondió un poco en la mesa mirando para todos lados –no sabes cómo se pone

-si es como mi esposa, te comprendo, en lo que a mi concierne esta conversación no sucedió – el capitán de la guardia real –por cierto ¿cómo te escapaste de tu prometida? Pensé que ambos estarían….

-eso se lo puedo agradecer a Onix Blackstar y a Harmony

* * *

-vamos caramelo, cálmate –dijo Applejack mientras sostenía a Rarity que al pie de la puerta de su cuarto trataba de salir corriendo – ¿acaso no confías en Harmony?

-en el si confió, en quien no confío es en esa yegua –exclamo tratándose de zafar de Applejack, Rainbow y Candace –esa aprovechada podría estar en este momento deb estas insinuándosele a mi amado Harmony, no te preocupes Bebe, mami va a salvarte

-Rarity no seas tan exagerada, la princesa Luna no está igual que tú, deberías aprender de ella –sus palabras se fueron por la borda cuando uan fuerte explocion destruyo la puerta de la habitación de la princesa Luna, los guardias no tardaron en llegar para ver incrédulos como ella trataba de salir forzadamente de la magia de Twilight, y del agarre de Pinkie pie

-Onix mi amor….voy a salvarte –Twilight aprovecho la leve distracción e la princesa para jalarla al interior del cuarto

-olvida lo que dije

-¿Dónde está Fluttershy? –dijo Pinkie antes de volver a entrar

* * *

-asi es como se baila señorita Amalthea –dijo Onix mientras con su pesuñas sostenía la de ella, moviéndose al ritmo del arpa de Lyra, que amablemente se ofreció a ayudarlos –de nuevo gracias Lyra por este favor

-recuerda lo que me prometiste – contesto sin perder al concentración, a lo lejos Fluttershy estada recostada con su cabeza acomodada en el pecho del lobo ambos mirando las estrellas, mientras este jugaba con sus finos cabellos rosas, oliendo el perfume de su piel

* * *

**Guerrero Salvaje: personaje de "ninllot", en la cuarta entrega nunca se une con Fluttershy lo que lo vuelve en un psicótico adicto de poder, aquí decidí cumplirle su deseo, espero que si creador me dé la posibilidad este pequeño capricho **

**Burning Spades: personaje de ****"****TALOS X****" de la saga de los colores exteriores, este pony es el prometido de Rainbow dash, **

**Onyx Blackstar: personaje de "Iv Anhell" guardia real que termina enamorándose de la princesa Luna, y después de salvar Equestria del regreso de Nightmare Moon, se casa con ella, **

**Algunos e ustedes me preguntaron sobre ciertos personajes, bien aquí está su respuesta, y por favor déjenme sus reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

-parece que ya está lista señorita para el baile de mañana –Onix y Harmony veían como la gran unicornio se movía con gracia

-les agradezco mucho por esto –respondió con una sonrisa ya más confiada por el caballero, el cual se inclinó ante ella –pero veo que ya es muy noche y considero prudente el retirarnos a nuestros aposentos

-opino lo mismo –Onix se dispuso a caminar hacia los pasillos del castillo más se detuvo al ver que su compañero no lo seguía, se giró corroborando lo que tenía en la mente

-lady Fluttershy, permítame acompañarla a sus aposentos –la pequeña se ruborizo, pero el caballero veía con desconfianza al lobo –no es prudente que camine sola a estas horas

-no te preocupes Harmony, yo la llevare a su habitación más al reto –el lobo lo miro con desafío –oh ¿acaso piensas que me comería a la primera oportunidad?

-comértela, no lo creo –respondió alzando una ceja –pero podría llevarse muchas interpretaciones –Fluttershy entendió eso bastante bien sonrojándose por completo, al igual que el lobo que se quedó sin palabras –lady Fluttershy permítanos acompañarla a sus aposentos

-estas bien…si no les molesta –se levantó dándole sorpresivamente un beso en la mejilla a Guerrero salvaje –buenas noches, duerme bien –se dio la vuelta siendo escoltada por los dos caballeros

-interesante –dijo Almathea viendo cómo se perdían por la puerta –cada día me dio cuenta que este mundo es muy diferente al mío–GS se marchó a través delos jardines del palacio, la gran unicornio avanzo hasta un pequeño estanque mirando en el espejo con nostalgia

* * *

-mi amor ya llegue –dijo Onix entrando al cuarto, el cual estaba completamente oscuro –perdona la tardanza pero la señorita Almathea quería seguir practicando, no me gustaría ser Caza…. – no pudo articular palabra ya que las luces de miles de velas ilumino la habitación, en la cama recostada sensualmente estaba Luna con un Negligee blanco adornado con delgados lazos que lo mantenía cerrado –…dor

-¿Qué te ocurre, acaso una esposa no puede verse presentable para su esposo? –Con su cuerno hiso levitar una copa de vidrio repleta de fresas cubiertas con chocolate –ven que la noche es joven y podemos hacer que dure eternamente –dijo con una pícara sonrisa, el Pegaso solo cerró la puerta detrás de sí,

* * *

-mi amor ya estoy aquí –Harmony entro delicadamente al cuarto – ¿Rarity? –la no ver a su hermosa compañera en la cama, se dispuso a salir a buscarla, pero a un lados suyo

-hola Harmony –dijo Rarity saliendo del cuarto de baño con un corset negro con decoraciones en plateado, acompañado con medias traslucidas el mismo color, ante un caballero que no sabía que decir, la pony se recostó en la cama delicadamente mientras con su magia acercaba a Harmony y lentamente le quitaba la armadura

-Rarity, mi lady –el caballero sonrojado que solo se dejó guiar hasta estar al pie de la cama –estas hermosa mi princesa

-vamos mi caballero, déjeme agradecerle el haberme salvado el caballero se acostó a un lado suyo disfrutando del beso que ella le dio, un profundo beso que lentamente lo introdujeron más en las sabanas

* * *

-Celestia mi amor, esta cena estuvo increíble –exclamo Cazador llegando a su habitación con Celestia a un lado suyo, ambos no perdían la oportunidad de darse un dulce y profundo beso

-sabes esto debería terminar memorable – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta a la vez que volvía a besarlo en los labios – no se te ocurre algo – ella cerró la puerta, sin verlo venir Cazador la comenzó a besar en el cuello bajando lentamente a medida que se acercaban a la cama

-oh mi amor….te amo con toda mi alma –la recostó con delicadeza subiéndose sobre ella sin dejar de basarla en los labios y cuello, su pesuña derecha lentamente comenzó a bajar por el vientre de Celestia, dibujando pequeños círculos

-oh…aaaahh…por favor…ahh –decía entre gemidos, el corcel solo la volvió a besar mientras ambos se unían en un solo ser, Al día siguiente el sol se levantaba en lo alto, algo retrasado por que cierta Alicornio a duras penas se quería levantar de su suave cama y dejar de disfrutar de la compañía de su semental. Subió agotada el sol, bajando también la luna

-no te tardaste nada mi amor –dijo Cazador al sentir que su esposa se volvía a acostar en la cama, y él la cubría con su pesuñas delanteras – creo que deberíamos de levantarnos

-solo cinco minutos más –se acomoda de nuevo colocando su cabeza en el pecho de su semental, el Alicornio solo uso su magia para cubrirla con las sabanas –gracias –pero Cazador comenzó a masajearle su lomo, justo debajo de las alas –oh, veo que aún no estás cansado

-¿y tú? –se voleo para estar frente a su semental, besándolo con pasión desenfrenada

* * *

-Onix no te vez muy bien –exclamo Candace al ver al Pegaso llegar al comedor, el cual cojeaba de la para izquierda – ¿Qué te paso? –el pony solo se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada, golpeando su cabeza con la mesa. Peor eso si con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-veo que alguien la paso mal anoche – Shining Armor se sentó junto a su esposa dándole un beso de buenos días –disculpen la tardanza, tenía asuntos que atender con respecto a la celebración

-no lo pase mal…fue una gran noche –dijo con cansancio –solo estoy algo cansado

-¿cansado?– exclamo Applejack con una sonrisa grande, las demás solo desviaron la mirada, excepto Candacer que a duras penas se aguataba la risa – ¿pero qué estuviste haciendo para estar así? –Fluttershy se escondió un poco en la mesa completamente sonrojada

-oh, o, oh ya se, estuviste haciendo bebes con Luna –todos la miraron asombradas y con la boca abierta – ¿Qué? Recuerden que la princesa nos dijo que…– no pudo continuar ya que Rainbow dash le tapó la boca con un pastelillo

-no le hagas caso –rio nerviosamente, a la vez que sudaba un poco, Onix estaba por decir algo cuando Rarity llego con Harmony que la cargaba con ternura –miren quien llego al fin

-lamento el retardo, pero mi lady no quería despertarse –dejo ala pony blanca en su silla en lo que se sentaba un lado suyo – mi buen amigo, es bueno verte tan aleta esta mañana –el aludido solo gruño, Luna no tardo en llegar abrazando con fuerza a su Pegaso, tan fuerte que el pobre se quejaba

-princesa….yo creo –dijo Fluttershy tratando de ayudar a Onix –pienso que…. debería de dejarlo respirar – Luna aflojo el abrazo sin soltarlo, la razón del porque actuó así llego no muncho –almathea entro en la habitación con lentitud

-buenos días –todos la saludaron con alegría salvo por dos que estaba aferrados por los cascos de sus esposas –señorita Rarity de nuevo le agradsco por el traje que realizo para mí –la pony se sonrojo

-muchas gra…

-y a usted es por enseñarme a bailar –los os le dieron las gracias en lo que Luna y Rarity los miraba algo enojadas, la cena se sirvió, lo que intrigo a al presentes

-¿y la princesa Celestia? –pregunto Twilight, Shining Armor solo los miro con malicia y riendo un poco– ¿Shining Armor de que te ríes tanto?

-verán, hace unos minutos fui a verla…y como regreso muy cansada, me ordeno no pasarle asunto alguno hasta después de mediodía, al menos que sean una emergencia

Flashback

-princesa Celestia, Príncipe Cazador, ya es de día, y ambos tiene muchas cosas que hacer antes de la gran celebración –dijo Shining Armor tocando al puerta – ¿princesa? –Se quedó unos segundos esperando una respuesta pero no hubo ninguna, presurosamente pateo la puerta corriendo al interior– ¡princesa….!

-¡Shining Armor ¿pero qué te pasa?! – En capitán de la guardia real solo escondió la cara buscando a tientas la puerta para salir, había encontrado a Cazador y a Celestia en una posición indecorosa – ¡sal de aquí!

-sí, perdón…lo siento –en su paso tiro un jarrón, golpeo un mueble y se pegó con la puerta, para finalmente salir y cerrar la puerta, momentos después salió la cabeza de Celestia –princesa, cuanto lo lamento, sinceramente le pido una disculpa

-no te preocupes Shining Armor, se a lo que te refieres –expreso con calma, pero sin poder ocultar su vergüenza –todavía recuerdo cuando te encontré en la habitación de Candace

-todavía lo recuerdo, usted me persiguió por todo el palacio disparándome con su cuerno –el pony se estremeció ligeramente –peor esto es diferente, ustedes son los gobernantes de Equestria

-tus acciones fueron por temor de que algo nos hubiera pasado, aunque el resultado no fue lo esperado –la cabeza de Cazador salió aun lado de la de Celestia, el cual comenzó a besar el cuello de la yegua sensualmente –por cierto Shining, no atenderemos ningún asunto hasta más tarde, a menos que sea una emergencia

-tal vez hasta después de medio día –Cazador dio un leve respiro – y no nos mandes el desayuno, ya tenemos algo de comer –la volvió a besar en el cuello –por cierto , tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre violar la intimidad de los demás

-ya mi amor…agh…ohg… Shining por favor retírate y que nadie nos moleste –volvió a entrar cerrando la puerta ante un guardia real en completo estado de estupefacción

-ha…si –se dio la media vuelta marchándose

Fin flashback

-bien, me retiro tengo asuntos que discutir con la seguridad – se levantó y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió

-déjame adivinar, es un asunto referente a Erick –el asintió suspirando resignado –buenas suerte, ese hombre es el más fastidioso que he conocido...aun mas que Pablo

* * *

La tarde llego lentamente, los preparativos de la fiesta estaban a pedir de boca mientras Twilight acomodaba cada cosa y organizaba a cada pony, Pinkie pie y Luna veían los juegos y la música, mientras escuchaban los distintos géneros tanto Equestres como humanos

-nunca pensé que los humanos hubieran tanta música –dijo Luan escuchando una tonada algo pegajosa –este grupo canta bastante bien ¿tú qué opinas Pinkie pie?

-¡hay tanta música, me gustaría poder escucharla toda, y que todos pudieran escucharla también!–en ello una pony color turquesa, de crin turquesa grisáceo –hola Lyra ¿Qué te trae aquí?

-oh solo vine para seleccionar la música con ustedes –

-disculpa, pero podrias aclarárnoslo –dijo Pinkie pie

-es que Onix me pidió el favor de tocar mientras el enseñaban a la enorme unicornio a bailar, y a cambio le pedí tocar en la fiesta –dijo presuntuosamente –y pensé en venir para poder acomodarnos todas juntas

-él no me dijo nada –Luna la miro intrigada

-tal vez porque no lo dejaste hacerlo, después de todo ustedes estuvieron haciendo bebes toda la noche Luan en es instante se quería morir, ahora entendía por qué no se le pida guardar nada a pinkie pie –no me miren con esa cara, se ven graciosas y me harán reír jajajajjajjajaja

-supongo que…podría tocar más tarde…o tal vez no presentar mi coro dijo Fluttershy sorpresivamente – digo…si llego a estorbar…

-no digas eso Fluttershy –Luna y Pinkie que la abrazaron –jamás te pediríamos algo como eso, además tu coro de aves ha estado practicando toda la semana,

-calma Fluttershy, las dos participaran en la fiesta

-¡sí!

-por cierto en la fiesta quisiera presentarles a alguien –las dos con picardía asintieron, más un estruendo llamo la atención de todo mundo, a la vez que una parte de la muralla se rompía revelando a un enorme Pegaso negro, tan grande como una casa

-¡bulk aplastar a miserable perrito blanco! –grito a todo pulmón

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será el baile, ya estamos en la recta final, por petición de uno de ustedes he decidido poner a Bulk, como ya puse de cabeza a Rarity, Luna y Applejack, creo que Fluttershy no podía quedarse atrás,**

**Por favor les pido de la manera más amena que me dejen sus reviews por favor**

**WWWW**

**WWW**

**WW**

**W**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya esta esté capitulo, alguna sugerencia será bienvenida, por favor déjenme sus reviews, que son mi sustento para continuar con esta locura de historia**

* * *

-la gran noche…. ¡por fin! –Exclamo una alegra y sonriente Rarity mientras se ponía su vestido –por fin mis hermosos diseños estarán en boca de todos

-vaya Rarity, esta vez si te luciste –Fluttershy estaba ya con su vestido, solo acomodándose una tiara –y que amable fue la princesa Celestia en prestarnos algunas de sus tiaras

-ah, Rarity ¿podrías ayudarme con mi vestido? –Twilight a duras penas podía acomodárselo, Rarity sin pensar y apresuradamente fue a ver, asombrada noto que Twilight había subido una talla,

-Twilight, Querida., no deberías comer tanto –con rapidez le acomodo el vestido, el cual al finalizar lucia espléndidamente –listo

-ya lo sé, solo que últimamente me ha dado más hambre de lo normal –respondió

-¡eso no importa ya! –Rainbow al borde de la histeria ya estaba por salir volando – ¡tengo prisa, le prometí a Burning que bailaríamos la primera pieza!

-tranquila caramelo, tu príncipe rojo no te abandonara, al menos que sea para el altar –Applejack se carcajeo junto con el resto de las chicas, hasta que Luna entro lentamente –princesa Luna, ya estamos listas

-sí y me fascina saber que lleva uno de mis vestidos –Rarity paso a un lado suyo para susurrarle – Y no olvide decirles que fui yo quien lo confecciono

-no se preocupe señorita Rarity –Luna miro alrededor de la habitación –disculpen pero ¿y almathea?

-aquí –dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación –es que nunca me he puesto algo como esto, estoy algo avergonzada –la unicornio saco la cabeza nerviosa –tal vez no deba llevarlo

-tonterías

-no te preocupes querida, aquí nadie te criticara –Rarity y las demás retrocedieron un poco al ver como al puerta se abría saliendo la unicornio con un espectacular traje plateado con detalles en azul, que dejo impactadas a todas –honestamente este es mi mejor trabajo

-wow –es escucho una voz entrando por la puerta –simplemente wow – exclamo Onix al ver el vestido de Luna, estaba hipnotizado, Twilight se le acerco y con su pesuña lo movió delicadamente –ha…ah….oh si, ya todo está listo, solo falta la invitada de honor para iniciar la fiesta

-ya vamos amor –Almathea salió para ver que Luan de daba un beso en los labios a Onix – ahora bajamos

-disculpe princesa Luna –Almathea se le acerco a penas Onix cruzara la puerta –pero ¿tiene algún significado lo que hiso? –Desconcertada Luna quiso responderle –ya sabe eso que hiso con el Pegaso

-ah…bueno Almathea eso es un beso – dijo Luna ya comprendiéndola, y querido ayudarla encajar en su nuevo hogar – para mucho es la mayor expresión de compromiso, aprecio, amor, y apoyo que existe, con ello se puede decir que le doy gracias por estar ahí cuando lo necesito

-con que eso significa

-sí...cada vez que Onix me da uno yo sé que el estará siempre conmigo, que me apoyara, me consolara –la gran unicornio escucho cada palabra con atención –me ama…– las dos dejaron de hablar cuando las demás las llamaron para ir a la fiesta

* * *

La fiesta estaba por iniciar, las mesas que había estaban llenas, la gran mayoría por habitantes de ponyville, y muy pocos de Canterlot, la mesa central estaba reservada para Luna y las mane six, ya que Celestia y Cazador habían decidido estar con los invitados, ya que era ocasión de Luna y no de ellos

-yo te dije que me sentaría con ella

-no, ese seré yo –no muy lejos de esa mesa, dos topos se peleaban con todo lo que tenían por sentarse a un lado de Fluttershy –ella me invito a mí, enorme bestia

-mira quien lo dice –Bulk ya estaba por darle un golpe a GS para mandarlo muy lejos, le comportamiento de ambos paso desapercibido por una pareja que no dejaba un minuto para demostrase su amor

-no puedo creer que siguán peleando –Cazador interrumpió el beso que Shining Armor y Candace estaban por darse, acomodando una silla para que se sentara Celestia –solo espero que no hagan nada estúpido –se sentó junto a su amada

-y como está mi pequeño –Celestia expreso, a lo que los dos padres se movieron un poco dejándola ver a la pequeña jugando con otros potrillos no muy lejos –que adorable,

-No como ellos –Cazador señalo a Bulk y GS en una guerra de miradas

-y muy pronto los dos también jugaran juntos –Candace les guiño el ojo haciendo sonrojar a la pareja real, mas Cazador sonrió con emoción, pero fueron interrumpidos por Guerrero Salvaje que precipitadamente se lanzó hacia Pablo* que llego acompañando a Applejack y las demás, por suerte Twilight logró detenerlo dejándolo caer de sentón

-ahora los tres, este es un día muy especial –Twilight acerco a las tres, Bulk GS y Pablo – y por lo tanto les pido de la manera más atenta que no hagan locuras

-está bien mami –dijeron los tres sarcásticamente,

-Fluttershy podrías ayudarme – la tímida pony se colocó frente a sus pretendientes –gracias, Harmony, cuida que pablo no se escape-el caballero se separó un momento de su pareja, para asentir jalando a pablo que estaba por salir saltando por una ventana

-¡yeguas y caballos la princesa Luna y las guardianas de la Harmonía!–un presentados anunció con fuerza mientras ellas caminaban la centro del salón, mas notaron que alguien faltaba, con un además Rarity la insisto a que se acercara

Ven –Almathea se acercó con lentitud y nerviosa al centro, donde los demás ponys la veían con asombro –te dije que causarías una gran impresión –mucho ponys veían la enorme yegua caminar con elegancia, hasta Celestia se quedó maravillada con la belleza de la Almathea, abruptamente giro su cabeza para ver a su pareja que la miraba sin expresión alguna

-gracias –todas ellas se sentaron en la mesa central –nunca había visto algo como esto, hablando de ellos esperaba ver a mas unicornios como yo –la puerta levemente se abrió dejando entrar a unos pocos grandes unicornios, la gran mayoría sin vestimenta alguna

-parece ser que están igual de nerviosos como tú –dijo Rainbow dash –ahora si me disculpan, iré por un poco de sidra antes que Pinkie pie se la apropie –y con ella salió volando

-¡Rainbow espera! –Pinkie pie aún estaba sentada en su lugar – debí decirle que la sidra se servirá hasta la comida, bueno, en lo que a mí respecta debo cuidar a los pequeños –salto hacia donde los bebes Cake, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, y la Princesa Skyla, junto con otros potrillos,

-al fin, no creo que Onix pudiera soportar por mucho tiempo –Rarity miro como Onix a duras penas aguantaba el ritmo de los potrillos, apenas Pinkie llego el pobre pony salió caminado pesadamente hasta llegar a la mesa, sentarse, y desplomar su cabeza en la mesa –yo pensé que un guardia real estaba mejor entrenado

-no…te…burles –Onix apenas si podía articular palabra, Celestia se levantó de su mesa haciendo sonar una copa, todos guardaron silencio

-¡les agradezco a todos por venir a esta feliz celebración, es un enorme placer para mi darle el feliz cumpleaños a mi querida hermana Luna, por ello espero que te guste mucho este pastel! –una puerta se abrió revelando un pastel que a través de un carrito de deslizaba hasta llegar al centro de la mesa, tanto Luna como Celestia suspiraron por el enorme postre

-¡gracias hermana, y gracias a todos ustedes habitantes de Ponyville! –Luna junto con Onix se acercó al pastel con alegría Celestia se levantó llegando con ellos, y Rainbow encendió las cuatro velas que juntas formaban el numero 1021

-mil veintiún años, no cualquiera los celebra –en tono pícaro Rainbow exclamo

-adelante mi pequeña –Luna se elevó en el aire para apagar las velas más estas sorpresivamente se levantaron de su lugar danzando como si de un tango se tratara – ¡Discord!

-ya, ya entendí –el dios del caos apareció debajo de una mesa asustando a todos –felicidades Luna –las velas de detuvieron volviendo a su lugar para que Luna pudiera soplarles, todos aplaudieron viendo como Luna volvía a su lugar

-disculpe princesa –Applejack se el acero un poco –pero no el pastel se sirve después de la comida –Luna abrió los ojos volteándose para advertir a su hermana, por desgracia el pastel fue más rápido explotando a un lado de la princesa Celestia, llenándola por completo de merengue

-¡Discord, ven ahora mismo! –grito Cazador, el aludido llego con lentitud – ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi esposa?! –muy enojado se levantó, y respiro profundo uno y otra vez –ya estoy calmado, Discord reconozco que eres un ser al que no se le puede prohibir, pero al menos hazlo con moderación y respeta las fechas importante o los festejos

-peor si este fue el regalo de Luna –contesto al señalarle como Luna se reía de su hermana que se limpiaba de merengue –si lo que te preocupa es el estado en que esta, no te preocupes, lo tenía calculado

-solo una cosa más –dijo en un susurro ante el oído de Discord –aún hay pastel ¿verdad? –Discord asintió, alejándose al ver que Celestia se acercaba aun quitándose algo de merengue de sus alas –ya hable con él, y me prometió que no lo volverá a hacer

-supongo que me lo merezco –Celestia se sentó –yo siempre le hago una que otra bromita a Luna cuando tengo tiempo, supongo que es un justo merecido –no tardo mucho para que los meseros llegaran con los platillos, acompañados por el canto de las aves de Fluttershy y de la lira de Lyra

* * *

-oh Fluttershy ¿me permitirías esta pieza? –GS estaba de pie frente a la pony de sus sueños, ella se volteo sonrojada extendiéndole la pesuña, más un ruido le llamo la atención para voltear y ver que quien estaba frente a ella era Bulk con un coqueto moñito blanco

-Fluttershy bailar con Bulk –el enorme semental la guio a la pista, ante la vista de un lobo se salía de los escombros de una pared que atravesara, con enojo se dispuso a interrumpir a la feliz pareja, más una mano lo detuvo

-no es de caballeros interrumpir a una dama durante un baile –Harmony lo veía con amabilidad, sin dejar que avanzara –aun cuando su compañero de baile sea tu rival, solo piensa que ¿Qué vera Fluttershy si te peleas con el ahora? –GS se calmó respirando profusamente, hasta que una idea se le metió en la cabeza, y tomando otra dirección se alejó de Harmony, que sonreía al saber lo que pensaba hacer

-vamos pablo –Applejack estaba peleando con su esposo –mira a las demás están bailando –efectivamente, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Luna, Celestia y hasta pinkie pie, estaban en la pista muy felices,

-no puedo, tengo que…que…que ver…. ¿a qué sabe este aperitivo? –Applejack estaba por rendirse y sentarse junto con Twilight, pero alguien toco su hombro llamándole la atención, al voltearse se asustó al ver al enorme lobo blanco

-discúlpeme señorita ¿me permitiría esta pieza? –Applajack hipnotizada le dio al pesuña juntos salieron a bailar, todo ante la mirada de Pablo, que sorpresivamente se levantó listo a pelearse con el lobo

-esta fiesta fue una gran idea –Celestia estaba bailando acurrucada en su esposo –tal vez deba hacer fiestas como estas más seguido sin tanta etiqueta

-yo pienso lo mismo, sabes mi amor –Celestia levanto el rostro viéndolo a los ojos – eres tan hermosa que muchas veces me he preguntado ¿Qué me debía dios para ponerte en mi camino? –los dos siguieron con el baile hasta que el estruendo los alejo de ese sueño, casi junto a ellos pablo había separado a su esposa de GS –aquí vamos otra vez

-¿otra vez?

-sí, debiste verlos, cuando llegaron –respondió de no se por los guardias y un par M-26 TÁSER **–la pony lo miro incrédula, y con premura fue al detener al par de locos, Cazador se quedó ahí mirando como su esposa y las chicas los separaban y llevaban lejos de la pista –vaya con los dos

-es verdad –el Alicornio se volteo sorprendido –discúlpame si lo espante –Almathea estaba de pié frente a él con una dulce sonrisa –solo venía a ver si me permitiría esta danza con usted

-la verdad…no lo sé –por primera vez sudaba de nervios, pero al ver la mirada inocente de Almathea lo hicieron desistir de negárselo, la unicornio lo llevo a la pista –Almathea hay algo que he querido que me respondas –la aludida lo miro mientras bailaban – ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo?

-estoy agradecía por la ayuda que nos dio, no solo a mí, sino a todos nosotros –la yegua bajo un poco su rostro para ver a Cazador directamente a los ojos, para sorpresivamente darle un beso en los labios, ella cerro los ojos de la misma manera como vio que lo hiso Luna con Onix, pero Cazador los abrió de golpe separándose de ella rápidamente sin poder decir algo, Por desgracia Celestia se dio la vuelta, y al verlos….

* * *

**¿Qué piensan que hará Celestia? ¿Qué hará Cazador? ¿Los invitados deberían correr por sus vidas? ¿Necesitaran los elementos de la Harmonía? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo **

*** Pablo, personaje de "Recién llegados "creado por "Pablochx"**

****Un arma de electrochoque es un arma diseñada para incapacitar a una persona o animal mediante descargas eléctricas que imitan las señales nerviosas y confunde a los músculos motores, principalmente brazos y piernas, inmovilizando al objetivo temporalmente. Una de las más conocidas el táser, que dispara agujas que administran una descarga eléctrica a través de un cable.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.D. perdón por las posibles faltas de ****ortografía**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo final, historia terminada, es posible que no esté presente por algunos días, semanas,…. Meses, pero no se preocupen que pronto volveré con el epilogo de esta tierna historia, nos leemos pronto…si dios quiere**

**Gracias a Fazen77, por que tome un dialogo de una de sus historias para mi final**

* * *

Celestia estaba de pie frente a los dos, sin decir una palabra solo se acercó a Amalthea con ira reflejada en sus ojos, su crin se tornó de fuego, alzo la pesuña lista darle una cachetada a la unicornio,

-¡tu…..! – Amalthea retrocedió al mismo tiempo que una enfurecida Celestia se le acercaba lentamente – malvada yegua, te trate como uno de mis súbditos, ayudo a tus amigos, pero tú me pagas así

-hermana –Luna la sujeto levemente para calmarla – todo fue un malentendido –pero la princesa del sol no quiso escuchar

-¡suéltame, no vez que ella es la mala! –exclamo se parándose de ella, y con su cuerno preparo un ataque al instante todos retrocedieron de miedo, pero Cazador se puso entre las dos

-Celestia por favor escúchame –la princesa se contuvo un momento – tiene que calmarte, solo eso pido eso –solo para volver al lanzarse hacia Amalthe a que se colocó detrás de su amado – ¡no, espera!

-¡aléjate de él! –precipito sobre la unicornio peor Cazador la detuvo con su magia – ¡¿pero?!

-¡Celestia….por favor! -ella miro a todos a su alrededor sobre todo las chicas que ya estaban reunidas – por favor…. –Sorpresiva y velozmente bajo al pesuña y salió corriendo con lágrimas del salón,

-¡mi amor espera! – Cazador quiso ir tras ella pero Harmony se lo impidió

-deja que se desahogue –Harmony indico a todos lados demás que se calmaran –Rarity mi amor podrías ir a buscarla –la pony asintió desplegando sus alas

-espere –escucho una voz fuerte –yo iré - y sin dar tiempo a los demás, Amalthea salio corriendo hacia los jardines

* * *

-vaya, sí que corre la princesa –ya exhausta Rarity solo se dejó caer en el pasto – y Almathea no se queda atras,

-no puedo creer que la princesa Celestia actuara si –las demás siguieron a la yegua

-qué suerte que todo el mundo sabe de sus cambios repentinos de humor –alzo la mirada la contemplar a Fluttershy recostada sobre el lomo del enorme lobo blanco

-sí, pero viste su cara se parecía a –Rainbow exclamo

-Nightmare Moon –respondió una voz, al instante Rainbow se tapó la boca con sus cascos, cuando la princesa se posó frente a ellas, todas se inclinaron –no se preocupen por mi presencia

-perdone lo que dije princesa

-no te preocupes portadora de la lealtad, yo también tuve esa imagen en mi mente, y temo que mi hermana haga algo terrible siendo dominada por sus celos –todas con preocupación vieron una enorme luz y un estruendo profundo, se levantaron solo para sentir al sacudida de las alas de Cazador que frenéticamente volaba en esa dirección

-¡rápido! –Todas corrieron hacia el lugar solo para contemplar una terrible escena, Celestia tenía su pesuña sobre una inmóvil unicornio –princesa…

-Celestia ¿qué has hecho?–Cazador se acercó lentamente sin dar crédito a lo que veía

- lo que debía –respondió tajantemente, Luna y las demás pasaron de largo a Cazador –Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel alumna, has lo que debes hacer –resignada bajo al cabeza con tristeza, sintiendo como las chicas concentraban su magia

-¡alto! –un fuerte sonido sonó por todo el lugar cuando Cazador se puso en medio –No dejare que le hagan algo mi esposa

-Cazador debes comprender que mi hermana cometió un crimen demasiado grave –Luna con los ojos llorosos dijo con firmeza –no puede quedar impune

-solo llegaran a ella sobre mi cadáver –con su magia hiso aparecer una escopeta KSG 12, y un revolver colt 45 mágnum –y créeme, los que se atrevieron, nunca fueron hallados –se escuchó el sonido de la carga de armas –Celestia se colocó junto a el –escapa, yo la detendré lo más que pueda

-mi amor no será necesario –la unicornio se levantó con rapidez y tan sorpresivamente que todos los presentes retrocedieron asustados, y las dos equinas soltaron una gran gama de risotadas, ante la mirada de incredulidad de los demás – ¡debieron vez sus rostros, jjajajajajjajjjajajj!

-si….pero ¿qué paso? –dijo Twilight

-no lo vez bobita –Pinkie pie la acaricio la cabeza juguetonamente –ellas nos hicieron una broma –aun incrédulas asintieron

-verán…

Flasback

-Princesa…. – la princesa Celestia había corrido por todo el jardín hasta detenerse al borde de una fuete con su efigia, ahí descargo su enojo y dolor hasta que escucho sea voz –disculpe si al interrumpo

-tu… ¿Qué quieres ahora? –frente a Celestia estaba Amalthea que solo se recostó a un lado suyo, ella no quiso mirarla, y bajando la cabeza para que sus lágrimas cayeran en la fuente – ¿vienes a decirme que te vas con mi esposo? ¡Bien, hazlo, llévatelo y déjame a mí y a mi hijo en paz!

-sinceramente no comprendo mucho de este mundo –respondió colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Celestia la cual subió un poco la cabeza – no sé lo que es el pesar, ni lo que es el amor,

-entonces ¿Qué quieres?

-vengo al ver como su pareja la ama, yo estoy agradecida con le por sus acciones hacia mi hermanos y hermanas –la princesa se limpió las lágrimas para estar más atenta – no negare que me intriga tanto como usted, a pesar de ser un ser mágico, posee muchas emociones humanas

-no lo culpes, el antes era humano –con una sonriso miro al sorpresa en la cara de la unicornio –el cambio porque quería estar conmigo y formar una familia,

-entonces se enamoró cuando cambio –la princesa soltó un leve carcajada

-no, yo me enamore por cómo es en su corazón

-no le veo el gran problema, él la ama con fuerza, lo siento en cada movimiento que hace

-cada día que esta mi lado sé que nunca me dejara sola –con una sonrisa miro al firmamento –recuerdo que fue en este lugar donde compartimos nuestra primera escapada romántica –se levantó caminado por todo el lugar –aquí fue donde tire el chocolate con el que se resbalo cayendo sobre mí –se ruborizo sobremanera –y nos entregamos

-resulta una hermosa historia

-o lo hubiera sido de no ser porque nos levantamos tarde y mis guardias en su desesperación por creer que algo me había pasado, creyeron que trataba de raptarme, nos repararon y lo detuvieron con todo lujo de violencia –las dos se rieron a mas no poder –en otras circunstancias seriamos las mejores amigas

-lo somos, solo le agradecí como lo hacen en su mundo –intrigada la princesa se dio la vuelta con una interrogante –cuando vi a su hermana agradecerle a su pareja, yo pensé que así se agradecía con un beso en los labios

-pero ellos están casados

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué no sabes qué es eso? –Retrocedió algo asustada –pero ¿acaso ustedes no hacen algún tipo de ceremonia cuando se unen? –Amalthea negó con la cabeza – ¿Cuándo se enamoran?

-nosotros somos eternos, no necesitamos eso de emparejarnos con alguien, además desconozco lo que es el amor -Celestia con tristeza la cubrió con su ala –no debería de sentir pena por mi

-lose, pero después de todo esto –con su natural voz y calmada mirada se carcajeo levemente, y con alegría Amalthea la siguió, despacio las dos se levantaron del pasto –discúlpame por la escena que monte

-no se preocupe, ahora comprendo el malentendido –las dos de pie escucharon a la lejanía los gritos de los demás que las buscaban

-sabes, tengo una idea

Fin flashback

-una broma –dijo luna lentamente con enojo – ¡una broma, me hiciste preocuparme, y pensar que tendría que exiliarte al sol, o algo peor, por una broma! –Celestia se quedó cayada para ser abrazada y llenada de besos por su corcel que sin quererla soltar le acariciaba su melena

-ya mi amor, que nos están viendo – Celestia sintió como su hermana los separaba con magia –ya se lo que dirás, pero no pude resistirme hacerles una broma –Luan solo gruño y salió con una muy mala cara, a lo que Onix tradujo apenas llego a verla

-por qué presiento que tendré que dormir en el sofá por un par de días – fue tras ella con algo de miedo reflejado en sus ojos – ¡Luna espera!

-increíble, no lo crees Fluttershy –la pony cían miro a todas lado sin poder ver su amiga y al lobo blanco que venía con ella – ¿Fluttershy? ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

* * *

-Segura que quieres esto – expreso un lobo frente aun dulce yegua que recostada en la cama lo esperaba –podemos esperar para decirles –pero la pony solo voló acercándose a él y con ternura le dio un beso en los labios

-sí, estoy segura – y con un beso lo dejo caer sobre ella en la cama

En el salón, Burning, Pablo, y Harmony estaban hablando muy animadamente sin darse cuenta que Bulk estaba desmayado junto al mesa del buffet

* * *

-como veo que todo se resolvió –exclamo Candace –voy a avisarles a los demás invitados que todo está bien, y la celebración ya ha terminado –y con paso clamado se dio la vuelta, ante la mirada de todos las demás que vieron la torre del reloj,

-tiene razón ya es muy noche –con una ademan Cazador tomo la pesuña de Celestia y amorosamente la beso –espérame en el salón, aun no tocan nuestro vals, tengo que hablar a solas con Amalthea –Celestia sintió y coquetamente camino a un lado de él, moviendo sutilmente rozar su nariz con la cola –oh…vaya…bien, hagamos esto rápido porque me espera una gran recompensa

-¿y de que desea hablar conmigo? –expreso Almathea ya alejada del resto y caminando por los jardines en compañía de Cazador, por desgracia el corcel sintió que lo seguían

-Amalthea, yo te considero una gran amiga mía, pero solo eso, yo amo a mi esposa, y por ello te pido que no…

-comprendo –el unicornio interrumpió al conversación sonriendo –su compañera me expreso lo mismo –escucho un pequeño estupendo para voltearse aterrada al contemplar como cazador estaba tirado inconsciente, rápidamente salió corriendo buscando ayuda, encontradose con Twilight, y su hermano, detrás de unos arbustos

* * *

Un Alicornio negro abría los ojos con dificultad, veía todo borroso y apenas podía escuchar algunas voces.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dijo una voz similar a la de Celestia.

- No lo sé, solo estábamos caminando y se desmayó de la nada, no sabía que hacer por eso los busque a ustedes.

- ¿Celestia? ¿Almathea? – dijo Cazador levantándose con dificultad.

- ¡Cazador! ¿Qué te paso? – Celestia ayudo a su esposo a levantarse.

- No tengo idea, por alguna razón me duele la cabeza – sacudió su cabeza y abrió mejor los ojos viendo que Harmony, Pablo y Blulk se habían reunido a atenderlo cada uno al lado de sus actuales parejas – es extraño, siento como si acabara de tener el sueño más raro de mi vida.

- Que curioso a mí me paso lo mismo - dijo Blulk - esta mañana me levante con recuerdos extraños.

- ¿Qué tipo de recuerdos?

- No lo sé, algo de una habitación blanca, un espejo y un ojo gigante, no lo tengo bien claro.

- Que extraño, resulta que a mí me acaba de pasar algo parecido – Cazador miro a su esposa quien lo miraba con preocupación y le regalo una sonrisa – pero que importa, ahora si no me equivoco tenemos algo importante que hacer.

Todos se alejaron dejando a Almathea en el jardín con el resto de los unicornios de su especie

-¡hasta mañana!

* * *

**Próximamente:**

**Celestia al descuidarse en un hechizo que su alumna n#1 le mostraba, termina en otro mundo donde será perseguida, y repudiada, y no, no me estoy refiriendo a un mundo humano **

**Por favor denme ideas del título, no soy bueno con los summarys**


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogo

**Con ustedes el epilogo de esta tierna y cómica historia, espero me disculpen por la tardanza, además les informo que estaré ausente esta semana ya que entro a clases, y por tal motivo no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir**

* * *

Dos semanas después

-las llame por algo importante –exclamo Cazador al frente de las chicas, a su lado estaba Celestia con una sonrisa – desde el asunto de la fiesta, pensamos que los periódicos estarían sobre nosotros

-por fortuna para nosotros algo más impactante les llamo la atención – Celestia saco un periódico con la foto de Guerrero salvaje y Bulk peleándose sobre los escombros de lo que era el muro exterior de la habitación de Fluttershy – por cierto recuérdeme agradecerle a esos dos

-déjame ver de nuevo el periódico –Rainbow lo tomo leyendo el título del mismo –"la bella y la bestia, revés romántico" – todas miraron a Fluttershy la cual se escondió bajo la mesa con un enorme rubor en la mejilla –cada vez que lo veo no puedo dejar de reírme,

-Rainbow ya basta

-¿Qué? –dijo pero al ver a la pobre, bajo la cabeza –lo siento

-oh querida, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse de….bueno, ustedes saben–miro de nuevo el periódico – claro, tu relación no debería de ser del dominio publico

-por cierto ¿qué paso con los dos?

-pasaron la noche en los calabozos –aclaro Cazador –pero eso no es lo importante, lo que deseo decirles es que –Celestia entrelazo su pesuña con la de su esposo

-venimos del médico –con una sonrisa suspiro besando la mejilla de Cazador – nos dio grandes noticias

-díganos princesa –Twilight estaba emocionada, a la vez que Pinkie, ya tenía listo su cañón de fiestas

-bueno –caso un folder del cual saco un ultrasonido y con suma alegría apunto al centro –el doctor nos dijo que son dos fetos – Pinkie grito de alegría

-¡gemelos! –Con ímpetu abrazo alzo dos reyes, los cuales fueron casi aplastados – ¡es estupendo! increíble, princesa le hare un espectacular Baby shower –sin darles tiempo al resto de reaccionar saco un altoparlante

-¡pinkie no!

-¡escuchen, todos están invitados al baby shower de la princesa Celestia, ya que tendrá gemelos! –resonó por todo Canterlot, deteniendo las actividades de todo pony, que a los pocos minutos gritaron eufóricos

-adiós a la discreción –todas se inclinaron apenadas –no se preocupen, ya sabíamos que pasaría, pero por eso no las mandamos llamar

-lo que Celestia quiere decir es que, la sabes d estas noticias hemos decidido realizar lo único que no logramos hacer en todo este tiempo –se levantó autoritariamente –realizaremos nuestra luna de miel

-luna de miel, pensé que ya la habían hecho –pero los dos gobernantes de Equestria negaron cabizbajo

-oh…ya veo…entonces –asintieron –oh vaya

-como sabrán, no lo pudimos hacer debido a las dos guerras y el retorno de ese miserable de Annihilus, por tal motivo Celestia y yo tendremos una escapada romántica de dos semanas

-¡que! –gritaron todas con asombro

-pero princesa usted no puede irse así como así –Twilight ya estaba frente a ella con preocupación

-no te preocupes mi fiel estudiante –Celestia la calmo colocando su pesuña en el hombro de su alumna –estoy segura que ustedes son capaces de cuidar de Equestria en nuestra ausencia

-todas nosotras –Fluttershy casi se desmaya –pero…pero

-niñas, por favor, ustedes son las portadoras de la armonía, las Alicornio más poderosas de este mundo, y tienen a su disposición un ejército con tecnología más avanzada que ninguna otra en Equestria

-solo nos iremos por dos semanas, no para siempre –Celestia se rio un poco –decidimos disfrazar muestra escapada como una misión diploma tica de gran urgencia

-urgencia que requerirá de nuestra presencia conjunta, y en vez de eso, estaremos dos semanas en una isla paradisiaca, sin preocupación y con poco personal

-además, Luna y Candace estarán presentes para apoyarlas en todo lo que requieran

* * *

Poco después e informarles a todo Canterlot sobre una "misión diplomática" que realizarían, la proclamación de Twilight y las demás como regentes temporales, una enorme multitud d de pony estaba despidiendo a los reyes con banderitas y ovaciones

-princesa, cuídese –dijo Applejack al abrazar a su mentora, a la vez que veía con malicia a Cazador –si algo le pasa, no sé qué haría

-yo pienso que si –imagino que Applejack lo perseguía para castrarlo con una tijeras oxidadas –no te preocupes, la regresare sana y salva – beso a su esposa en la mejilla

-si le pide que haga algo que no quiere nos lo dice y entre todas le enseñamos a respetarla –dijo Rarity, para después susurrarle, – y después no cuenta –la princesa se ruborizo

-princesa ¿Qué hago si se incendia el castillo?

-ni te angusties, confió plenamente en ti,

-y si ataca un dragón, y si nos vuelven a invadir los Changelings? –Con histeria bombardeaba con preguntas a lo que Celestia solo la detuvo al cerrarle la boca con su pesuña

-cuídate hermana –Luna y Onix se despidieron

-lo hare, y no se distraigan mucho, recuerda que tienes que apoyar a las chicas

-disfruten las fiestas que tendrán – dijo Pinkie pie con inocencia, solo causando que los dos se sonrojaras

-mi niña. Estoy segura que podrás con cualquier cosa que pase aquí, ademes, todo lo que tienes que hacer es enviarme un mensaje con Spike y vendré en un instante con un hechizo de tele portación

-está bien –Celestia subió al vagón con delicadeza –buena suerte su "misión diplomática" –se rio entre dientes pero Cazador se le acercó al oído

-si llega el mensaje, espero que sea algo deberás importante, o si no….no te guastara saberlo –le guiño un ojo con picardía, para después subir al vagón

-¡esperen! –grito una voz apresuradamente todos voltearon para ver a Amalthea que llegaba con rapidez –disculpen la tardanza –Celestia saco la cabeza de la ventanilla –solo vengo a despedirme, y sobre todo para felicitarla por la noticia

-tan rápido llego a Ponyville –Cazador asombrado exclamo desde el interior

-te agradezco por ello amiga – ante la miradas de todos los periodistas, Celestia volvió a bajar del tren para abrazar a Amalthea –nos veremos pronto, y cuida de Twilight –subió de nuevo y el tren comenzó su avance rápido, los reyes se despedían de todos

-adiós

-nos vemos

-cuídense

-aloha –exclamo Rainbow dash ya viendo al tren como un punto en el horizonte –bueno chicas nos vemos, Burning Spades y yo nos iremos a comer –con una mirada soñadora, más se volteo a Fluttershy espontáneamente –y tus amigos

-bueno….decidí –hiso círculos en el piso tímidamente –la verdad….Guerrero salvaje y yo viviremos juntos a partir de hoy –todas quedaron con la boca abierta

-de ti no creería de no ser porque tú misma nos lo estás diciendo

-y Bulk que opina sobre ello –Applejack recibió la mirada conjunta de las cinco –perdón, pero no me pueden negar que después de que él los encontró muy acaramelados en tu cuarto el día de la boda –la pobres e ruborizo a avergonzada es cubrió con su cabello

-al verdad no quiero ni imaginarlo, pero de seguro buscara algo en que descargar su furia

-estoy segura que no sera nada peligroso

* * *

En lo profundo de una montaña lejana un gran contingente de Changelings intentaba inútilmente detener a un Pegaso verde de enormes proporciones que sin piedad los destrozaba

-contenga al intruso –grito uno antes de ser agarrado y aventado hacia la pared

-retrocedan

- bichos atrapar a Bulk –dijo al sostener a aventar a otro Changeling – ¡Bulk aplastar miserables bichos!

-¡no! –Escucho decir una dulce voz, girando su cabeza para ver a su amada Fluttershy –no los lastimes –se le acerco sensualmente – mi amado pony, ven conmigo y juntos conquistaremos Equestria, comenzando con Canterlot, asi nadie podrá negarse a nuestro amor

-Fluttershy amar a Bulk –la pony se le acero para hasta tener sus rostros casi unidos, le pony olfateo la esencia de la Pegaso

-si…tu y yo por siempre juntos el gigante solo se relajó pasando su pesuña por a cabello de Fluttershy –si…

-tu... no ser Fluttershy –arrojo a la pobre a una columna la cual se destrozo dejando a Chrysalis semiconsciente, la cual solo pudo notar la bestia alzada que con enojo –¡Bulk arrancarte alas y patas!

-¡espera! –grito de terror antes que al sombra de Bulk la cubriera –¡piedaaaaaaad! –resonó por toda la montana, con un gran eco

* * *

-mi amor ¿escuchaste eso? –Dijo Celestia al ver por la ventana las montañas, pero Cazador solo se estiro despertando de un pequeño sueño

-por fin –Cazador se dejó caer en su asiento con agotamiento –todavía me duermo en los trenes –miro su corona que descañaba en una mesa –nunca pensé que ser rey sería tan difícil, pero al menos tendremos unas merecidas vacaciones

-créeme, cuando goberné sin Luna era más pesado aún

-olvidemos todo eso –con una mirada seductora se acercó lentamente hacia la princesa –a partir de ahora disfrutare mi descanso con mi dulce favorito –comenzó a mordisquear al oreja de la princesa provocándole un ligero gemido –me gusta cuando cantas así

-querido…ya basta….tendremos toda la semana…hhhaaaa –volvió a gemir –guarda algo… para la playa…oooohhh –pero el corcel no le hiso caso, la empezar a pasar su pesuña por el pecho de Celestia, descendiéndolo lentamente -aaahhh

-soy un lobo cazador, y tú eres mi dulce presa –comenzó a besarla mordiendo levemente los labios de la princesa –y no te daré escapatoria

-princesa llegaremos a nuestro destino en…– dijo un encargado del tren que entro en el vagón privado, que se detuvo al ver la escena se cubrió los ojos –…oh…. cuanto lo siento majestades – volviendo de donde había entrado, la princesa se separó avergonzada en lo que Cazador solo dijo gritando

-¡me lleva….que no sabes lo que es privacidad!

* * *

**¿Se esperaban un epilogo como este?**


End file.
